Blaze
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: I have seen him grow up...He's always had that crazed look in those hazel eyes. He's a savage, more like an Eraser than an Omega Model, we just hope we can gain control over him before he turns on us.
1. Chapter 1

"I am Omega." the experiment said in monotone.

I frowned and looked at the boy, they had operated on his brain when he was around 5, so he no longer had any emotions. All he was now is a ruthless killing machine, just like the other two like him.

Yes, we have created two more "Omega Models", one is a girl, the other a boy. The other boy even developed fire powers, I'd say this experiment is going well.

We have fixed Omega's problem, he can now track faster than ever before.

The Director is proud of this.

She sees these three kids as her own, I told her not to get emotionally attached. Do not love what can't love you back, these children are almost robotic, except for the other boy, his mental health is a bit unstable but we're working on him.

"B2214490, get ready for simulation number 4." Dr. Jackson said into a microphone.

He typed in a few codes and a simulation came up in the room, the boy or as the Director likes to call him: Blaze, was surrounded by members of the flock. A savage look came upon his face as he jumped at Maximum Ride, he literally ripped her to shreds, he mutilated Fang and Iggy at the same time, slammed Nudge into a tree, gouged The Gasman's (Odd Name don't you think?) eyes out and sat them on the ground, he positioned them so they were on Angel. He then gave her a slow painful death, he cackled wildly and asked for more.

This is what I was talking about, his mental health is not so good.

He's very unstable and we often have to sedate him, when we put Omega into the simulation chamber he cleanly snaps necks and breaks spines, experiment L3325500 does the same, but Blaze seems to like blood...He's quite the savage, which surprised me when I first saw him fight a couple of Erasers.

He's a skinny boy, around 6 feet tall, he's 14 has cinnamon colored skin, oddly colored red hair, and hazel eyes. Those eyes can be scary, especially when you look long enough you can see the crazed look in them.

I just hope that we can get control over him.

He'd be very useful then.


	2. Chapter 2

I notice that Blaze's anger and possibly the disease come from his childhood.

He came from a young mother and father I believe, they were young, made a mistake, the usual. We figured we could use him, but the couple actually wanted to keep him, so we had to result to kidnapping. (Even though I'm sure we do that anyway)

He was brought into the lab at the age of 3 months, he was taken care of like a normal baby until the day he was one. We found that he had a possible mental disorder, but we thought we could fix it...We're not perfect.

We continued the Omega Model Process and over the years his emtions were erased until he turned 12. He had been training since he was 6, but when he discovered blood, it was horrible. He was a savage killer after that.

The Director loved it.

Honestly how could you love that? He could turn his back on this whole company one day and...The consequences would be dier.

"Blaze stop it! Come out of there!" I yelled.

Blaze looked up and looked around at the bloody mess, he smiled and walked out of the simulation. He walked towards my and stood happily infront of me. "Did I do good?" he asked childishly.

I sighed, "Yes Blaze, you did fine."

His hazel eyes glistened brightly, "When can I kill them for real?"

What am I going to do with..."Soon enough."

* * *

Nudge sat quietly in the guest room of Ms. Martinez's house, she blocked her mind from Angel as she thought about her life at the school. And this was a really hard task. 

She thought about the dog crates, the metal tables, the dying children and...Christopher.

Well that's what his crate said, Jeb had just taught her to read and she read _his_ name, "Christopher."

He peered out of his crate and looked at her, his hazel eyes getting big. "Don't hurt me." he whispered.

"I won't."

And that was it, their first conversation.

She had talked to Christopher up until she was around 7 or 8, then he was gone and she left shortly after. She hoped and prayed everynight that Christopher hadn't died, because believe it or not he was her first crush.

* * *


End file.
